Crash and burn . .
by athene-chan
Summary: Pan is contemplating to take her own life. . Is it fate that Trunks shows up just as she is about to take the plunge? Please R&R! ^^


Pan's knees rested upon the scratchy surface of her roof, a contemplative look in her brown eyes. Her hair swayed in the wind. Sighing softly, she traced the outline of a shingle with her finger. "It's hopeless..", she whispered to herself. Dangling one leg over the roof, she shifted her gaze from the ground below up towards the clear, blue sky. A sudden gush of wind hit her face, blowing off her orange bandana. She whipped her head around, to see it float away as it was carried by the wind.  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore . .  
  
The great doors of Capsule Corporations swung open, and out strolled Trunks Briefs. A cheerful smile was on his lips, as he breathed in the fresh summer air. It was unusually cool outside. As he walked down the smooth sidewalk towards his car, something caught the corner of his eye. Tilting his head, he stared up into the sky, seeing a strip of orange dancing in the wind. "..Eh?", he questioned. The wind slowly dissolved, allowing the piece of orange to float lightly to the ground. Bending over, Trunks picked it up and fingered it in his hands. "Ah..Pan-chan's bandana! She must be looking all over for this.", he stated to himself. Stuffing it into his pocket, he jogged down the street towards Pan's house which was only a block away.  
  
Let me be the one you call, If you jump i'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
"Pan-chan!" Pan gasped, as she heard her name being called. Squinting her eyes, she stared down towards the direction in which she heard the voice. "..Trunks-kun?", she asked, in disbelief. Trunks stood at the sidewalk infront of her house, blinking up at her. "What're you doing up there?", he shouted. Pan shook her head. "Nothing..", she replied. "Come down from there, I found your bandana!", Trunks told her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the orange bandana with a grin. Pan's eyes widened. "Er..I'll be right down!", she shouted.  
  
When you feel, all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one way street When hopes and dreams are far away and You feel like you can't face the day . .  
  
Trunks waited patiently, as Pan carefully maneuvered herself onto her stomach, to lower herself back into her bedroom window. Suddenly, her fingers slipped. In her surprise, she let go, and began to fall two-stories to the ground. She would have flown back down to catch herself, but that wasn't an option-- she was in shock, and what came next happened all too fast. "PAN-CHAN!", Trunks shouted, diving from the sidewalk to the grass, his arms outstretched. Pan closed her eyes as she fell, clenching her fists, waiting for the pain. However, the pain just did not come. There was a loud thud, and she opened her eyes to find herself in Trunks' arms. "Trunks..kun?", she asked. "We need to talk.", he replied.  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump i'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
Breathing heavilly, Pan rolled over and onto the grass. "What about?", she gasped. Trunks sat upright, his eyes narrowed. He placed his hand on Pan's shoulder. "You were up there for a reason, Pan-chan. You can tell me the truth..", he told her. Pan looked away in shame. "I..Okay..I was going to jump, Trunks-kun. I don't know..I just don't want to live anymore..Sometimes I feel just..So alone in this world.", she replied, with tears forming in her eyes. Trunks lifted her chin with his hand. "Believe me, Pan-chan, you're not alone.", he said in a comforting voice. "You never will be alone. You're family loves you. Your friends love you. Pan-chan, I love you. And none of us would know what to do without you."  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain, And when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again  
  
Gazing up into Trunks' eyes, Pan found within a new kind of hope at his kind words. "Trunks-kun..I don't know what i'd do without you to guide me, sometimes.", she whispered. Trunks just shook his head, and pulled her closer to him. "You're a strong girl, Pan-chan. There will always be bumps in the road, don't let a rough period of time bring you down. You're going to bounce right back up, I just know it.", he replied, managing a smile. The truth was, that fall had terrified Trunks nearly to death. His heart was pounding.  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
Pan stood, and pulled Trunks to his feet. "Thank you so much..", she said, averting her eyes to the ground. Trunks bended over, and picked up the bandana which he had dropped when diving to catch Pan. "Here, this is yours.", he said. Moving closer to Pan, he tied the bandana into her hair, the way she always wore it. Pan smiled in gratitude, before taking Trunks' hand in hers.  
  
Let me be the one you call, If you jump i'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash, then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
She had been just seconds away from jumping-- was it fate that her bandana landed at Trunks' feet? 


End file.
